Shattered
by Outsider316
Summary: When the missing Lincoln finally returns home, he comes home to find a few changes in store. However, the others begin to see that Lincoln himself has changed.
1. Chapter 1

_Sunlight falls, replaced by the incoming moonlight. Life goes on without you, and time will not stop when you're slowing down to look back, or left behind, even._

 _What if one day, you came home, only to see everything is not how you remembered it when you left it? And the moment you realize you never said goodbye to what you've been used to all your life will forever gnaw at you. You'll wonder why it happened, and wish everything could be the way it once was. Always broken up, knowing it will never be the same again..._

 _Without further ado, I present..._ Shattered.

* * *

Lynn looked into the sunset. She was sitting on the roof of the house, having been there for nearly an hour. Things were never going to be the same anymore, and it killed her. Her head was above her knees, waiting for something, something she couldn't define. The kitchen knife was drawn, and she was ready to reunite.

 **Days Ago**

Lynn waited for Lincoln Loud at his bed. She held Bun-Bun in her hands, shedding a few emotional tears.

Lincoln was coming home, after five months of going missing a late afternoon. Royal Woods Police Department had just called the Loud residence almost twenty minutes ago. Lori took the call, immediately running out after being given the news.

The word quickly spread, and mostly everyone was downstairs, waiting for the only son/brother in the family. Lynn could not believe the unexpected news, and locked herself in his room, untouched by anyone for those five months, until now.

He was on his way back, so why wasn't she excited?

Vanzilla pulled into the driveway. Lynn looked out the window. The familiar white roof came into view. Here he was, back again.

Lynn put down the stuffed rabbit, laying down.

The silent Lori opened the door for Lincoln. Everyone circled around him, crying and trying to hug him individually. He had no expression, and filled everyone's hugs. "Hey, guys..."

Luna wiped away her leaky eyes. "What happened to you, dude?"

He did not wish to share all he had experienced. The boy looked around. "Where's Lynn?" Lori's eyes shifted to each of the sisters.

"She's upstairs, in your room." Lucy answered.

"In my room?" Lincoln headed upstairs, followed by the sisters. He knocked at his own door.

"Go away!" Lynn called from behind.

He knocked again. "Lynn, its me... Please let me in..."

She sat up, freaked out. She unlocked the door. "Come inside." She sadly said.

Lincoln slowly opened the door. Everything was where it was, how he last remembered it. He looked to the others. "I'll be right with you." They watched him, like he was a stranger who had just done something unusual.

He closed the door behind him. "Hi..." Lynn was back on his bed, this time gripping his pillow. She did not answer. She was looking away from him. He made his way beside her. "I missed you, Lynn." He hugged her, but she broke away. "L-Lynn?" She finally turned her head.

"You left us..." She softly uttered. Lincoln sighed.

"Lynn, I'm sorry, but- Hey, I'm back now, and we can be a family again..." She pushed him to the floor.

"You don't know yet. But you will." Lincoln was confused.

"Know what?"

Lori barged into the room. "That's enough, Lynn. Linc, we should have a talk..."

Lincoln placed himself across Lori, sitting in Leni's bed. "Before this talk, I want you to know that this was... Very painful for us to go through..." Lincoln nodded.

"I'm ready." In truth, he wasn't.

Lori wondered where to begin. She was stuttering with her words. "W-Well, after you, umm, you know... That, everyone went crazy, getting the word out about you everywhere. After the first two months..." She looked down in pain. "We had to accept that you might've been-" She covered her mouth, and began to cry again.

Lincoln went over to comfort his oldest sister. "Lori, I'm here now. Everything will be fine now."

She shook her head. "No, its changed. Luan's changed. Luna's started drinking, and..." She trailed off, unable to continue.

"...What? Really? I-" He looked at the doorway. "Changed... Because of-"

"Linc, don't." She sniffed.

"Come in!" All the girls came in the room like a stampede. Everyone surrounded the two. "Lincoln, are you-" He sat up.

"Guys, I'm fine. There's no need to worry." The twins held Lincoln into a dual hug, aobbing into his old orange shirt, nearly torn. "Hey guys, I've missed you."

"Dude, where... Where did you go?" Lori gave Luna a disgusted look.

"I don't want to talk about it." He quietly said.

"We can go to Burpin' Burger to celebrate! This is a very good time to-"

"Actually, I don't feel like it." Everyone's eyes now turned to Lincoln.

"But, dude, you like that place!" Luna was surprised to hear Lincoln say those words.

"I used to like it." He told her. Everyone looked at each other, while Lincoln took no notice. He moved his hands about. "I'm not feeling hungry, I'll just bunk in my room." Lori got up, heading for the door. Leni was now cuddling Lincoln close to her. "You poor baby!" He allowed himself to be warmed up by Leni's heart. Luna was on the other end, rubbing his head.

"Its good to have you back, bro." She kissed his forehead.

Lori entered Lincoln's room. "Time to move, Lynn. He wants to be here." The sports fan threw the stuffed rabbit at her. "Get out, get out!" Lori grabbed her by her jersey.

"You're being ridiculous, Lynn. Come on!" Lynn was struggling wildly.

"You can't make me do this!" Lori was now dragging her on the floor.

"This is a nasty obsession that you have! Stop this now, or you'll scare him away!" Lynn stopped fidgeting.

"I don't want that..." Lynn was brought to her room.

"Behave yourself around him. We just got him back." Lynn nodded.

"I'll do my best."

Lincoln went into his room. "Call us if you need anything, bro." Luna closed the door for him.

He placed himself in a comfortable position, and went on to take a nap.

"We really should celebrate. This is wonderful!" Luna's arms were crossed.

"But, did you hear him? He said he didn't want to get burgers. Why's that? Its not like him to turn something down." She scratched her arm.

"Its probably nothing." Luan massaged her shoulders. "He probably just wanted some rest was all."

Luna slowly nodded. "You're right. Its gotta be."

Lori re-entered. "Are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?"

Lucy, Lisa and the twins exited, knowing their cue to leave.

"What are we going to do with Lynn? She's gonna lose it. Again, that is."

"I'm trying to keep her away from him. I wish-"

"There is no helping Lynn, Lori. We're gonna keep Lincoln in the dark, and away from her. That's all."

"Right. Now, will you stop coming home drunk, Luna?"

The rocker grunted. "It helps me a lot. But, yeah, maybe."

"No, we need to get our shit together now. I told Lincoln you've started drinking." Lori turned to Luan. "And that you changed. But he doesn't know everything... And I pray that he won't ever. Mom and dad are coming home to a surprise."

 **Later**

Once the parents arrived home, Lori and the others went to deliver the good news. Lynn took the opportunity to sneak into Lincoln's room. She hovered over him, watching the boy sleep. "I love you, Linc." She laid next to him, running her hands through his snow hair. "I'm glad you've come back to me, darling..."

She placed her hands on his waist. "You'll never leave again." She kissed his cheek, heart beating wildly. "I'll never let you out of my sights again."

Lori, who was to bring Lincoln downstairs, was alarmed to see Lynn. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Lynn jumped off, running into Lori's grip, trying to dodge them. Lincoln woke up from her shout. "I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A BIT."

"Ugh, what's going on?" He yawned at them. Lori placed Lynn into the hall.

"Its nothing twerp. Mom and dad are here. They want to see you."

Lincoln left his room shortly after, as Lori closed the door to her room.

"Lynn, this is not acceptable. You can't be like this." Lynn was scratching herself.

"He's here! Finally back home, so that I can make love to him!"

Lori slapped some sense into her. "Get it the fuck together. He's our brother, and you've gone delusional. This isn't healthy for you, not in the slightest."

Lynn rubbed her cheek. "I missed him... I missed him so much..." Lori brushed Lynn's hair.

"We all did, Lynn, and you know it. All our worries are finally over. We can relax now."

Lincoln was quietly eating while everyone was watching him, from the moment he entered the kitchen. "Lincoln, how are you so calm?" Rita asked.

Lincoln set the spoon in his hand down, and leaned his head upwards. For a moment, he looked for some answer. His eyes scanned around the scenery.

"I don't know." He softly said. Lori's words still echoed about in his head. Luna drinking... And Luan changing. He looked at Luan. "How are you?"

From below the table, Luna kicked Luan's leg. "I'm fine, Linc. We're-" Luna kicked again. "-All happy that you're home." Luan gave an uncomfortable look to Luna, who smiled briefly.

"Kids, eat your dinner. Let's not disturb Lincoln at the moment. So, honey, is there anyplace you want to go tomorrow? Anyplace at all, of your choosing."

"Actually, I'd like to just stay home. I don't feel like going anywhere." Everyone exchanged looks as Lincoln continued to eat.

"Are-Are you sure? How about if-"

Lincoln slammed the spoon on the table. "I said I want to stay home!" Lori and Lynn had just entered in time to see this. They stopped to stare at Lincoln.

He caught what he had done. He let go of the spoon, trying to find words. "My apologies..." The plate was only half empty. "I think I'll leave, I'm not that hungry anymore." Lincoln got up from his seat, not pushing the chair in. Lori was holding onto Lynn, making sure she didn't try anything again. Lincoln past them both, not making eye contact with them.

Rita looked to Lynn Sr., who was still looking in Lincoln's direction. "Okay guys." She said. "Please continue eating."

Lori and Lynn made their way to the table. Everything was peaceful, until Luna decided to speak.

"I've been thinking... What if the Lincoln that came back home _isn't_ the one that went missing? I can't put my finger on it, but, I feel like there's something wrong..."

"No, don't even think like that. Why are we even coming to such conclusions? This is Lincoln, our elevn year old brother." Lori turned to her parents.

"Honey, you know we're going to have to take him to a professional. Luna has a point. We don't know what happened to him. Its the only way we'll know if he really is fine." Lynn Sr. placed both hands under his chin, thinking.

"Let's just wait and see. This is all just speculation, and until we know more, we can't be in a position to act now. If there's something wrong, that we all feel, then we will have to take him."

Lynn Sr. and Rita focused on eating the rest of their soup, while the others gave each other looks. From the kiddie table, Lisa and Lucy were looking onto them.

"What do you make of this, Lisa?" The genius didn't answer. The twins and Lily were concentrated to their soup, while Lucy only stirred it around with her spoon.

Lisa only stared at Lucy. "You should feel content. Our male sibling has-"

"I know, Lisa. I'm getting a weird feeling, that when he came back... He didn't return as a whole."

"Nothing is certain. I am all for a psychological examination of him. That little outburst was, indeed, unlike him. Its imminent for me to do this myself."

"Lisa, I'm worried. A little worried." The spoon stopped moving, and made a clanking sound upon impacting the plate.

"You shouldn't be."

Lincoln went into the rooms of his sisters. It was as he remembered it, when he last left. There was not even a slight alteration. In a hurry, he returned downstairs, made his presence known by coughing loudly. "Hey, guys. There is one request I do have."

Rita wiped her mouth gently. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I want us all to act like we have before. So, whatever things that happened in my absence, lock it away. I mean..." He sighed. "It would really suck if you guys start acting weird around me."

Everyone from both tables now looked towards the boy. Only Lori was eyeing Lynn, Luna and Luan, for she knew what this meant. She stood up.

"I speak for all of us, when I say, Lincoln, we want you to feel like you're fully at home. We'll put aside what went on here while you were away, for you. Right guys?"

The others gave out hearty answers, nodding. "Okay, Lincoln, you see? We'll all do our best to make you feel like nothing's changed..."

Something in Lori's eyes were telling Lincoln something. He recognized the look within. "Alright, thanks guys." Lincoln disappeared again.

 _Hmmm, he could have picked many things, but this one, its- Its something else._

Lori's phone vibrated. "Could you excuse me, you guys?" She got up to check out the text, based off the sound she recognized.

 **"He's not fully here"** came from Luna.

Awhile later, Lori pulled the alcoholic into her room.

"Hey, like, take it easy, Lori." The spectacting Leni was never one for any aggressiveness, and was visibly uncomfortable watching Lori pull Luna in front of her.

"Enough with this psychobabble. For fucks sake, Luna, don't go around saying such shit." Luna slapped away Lori's hands.

"I still believe, that in my heart, that something happened to him. Aren't you even curious?! He has had to..." Lori shook her head.

"No, nothing happened to him, Luna. He seems fine, that's it. Quit fucking saying otherwise!"

Luna screamed now. "FIVE MONTHS, LORI. HE'S BEEN MISSING FOR FIVE MONTHS. THINK!"

"Guys.." Leni tried to interrupt.

"BUT HE LOOKS OKAY. HE HASN'T BEEN RAPED, OR TRAUMATIZED OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT OUTBURST ALL ABOUT? HE HAS NEVER SHOUTED AT ANYONE OF US BEFORE!"

"HE'S JUST GROWING UP!"

"GUYS!"

Luna and Lori immediately stopped the yelling. "What?" They asked in unison. The two looked past Leni and saw the others standing in the doorway.

"Thin walls." Lisa said as she approached them. "Cease this alteration, my sibilings. I have an answer that will decide if Lincoln is suffering from some sort of traumatic incident, or perhaps something else."

Luna nodded. "Lori, mom and dad aren't gonna act, and I really feel something has happened to him. I thought you'd agree with me."

Lisa pulled on Luna. "No, she actually believes you, but-" Lisa observed Lori from below. "Its part of a certain phase. Lori is in denial, therefore she does not want to say that Lincoln is all but okay. Its okay, Lori, I understand your position."

All Lori could do was stutter. "Nuh-No, you're w-Wrong."

"Anyways, I'm going to need everyone's help to find out. Get in here, you guys." The rest of the sisters barged in. "Its a simple plan, really." Lisa poked Luan. "I know this may be hard, but at his request, Lincoln did say he wanted everything like it was. That means Luan's jokes resurface, and Luna's empty bottles of Jack Daniels are gone from the premises, and..." She looked at Lily. "Its a shame, she learned to walk, and speak a little, but he missed that completely. But I'm sure he'll understand." She then set her eyes on Lynn.

"Hmmm, the Lynndere bipolar case. You'll make everything complicated." Lynn scratched her arm.

"I can't help myself, I just wanted to-"

"Oh, please do not speak. Lori's going to keep watch over you around Lincoln. Otherwise, you'll just creep him away. Do you want that?" Lynn's head bobbed left and right. "We'll leash you if it comes to that."

"No, I'll be good. I swear." Lynn smiled widely.

"While we do this, I want you all to subtlety get to know him again. Its a game of pretend, and to all of us, he's a stranger. I have tape recorder with various empty tapes closet. All of you are going to fill your tape up when you're spending recreational activities with Lincoln. I'll review it and analyze what I'm able to find. Understood?"

"I think so."

"Yeah, we got it."

"Poo-poo."

Leni picked little Lily up. "Do you need your happy nappy?" Lily sucked her thumb, giggling. "I'll put Lily to sleep."

 **The Next Day**

"Hey, Linc." Lincoln turned from his side, seeing Lori sitting by his feet.

"Lori. How can I help you?"

"I was heading down to the mall with Leni, and you know, the comic book shop is in the way. Maybe you wanted to get whatever you missed." Lincoln turned away from her.

"I'll pass."

"I'm sorry, did you just-"

His voice grew higher. "You heard me right. Maybe next time, we'll go. You two, go on, have fun." The tone in his voice sounded different to her.

"Are you sure? Maybe we can-" Lincoln sat up completely.

"Could you please get out of my room?" Lori calmly accepted his request. As soon as she left, he went back down.

She headed to Lisa's room, holding the tape recorder with her shaking hands.

 _No, he's alright. Its nothing at all. Its... Nothing..._

Lily was playing with her rattler while Lisa was taking some notes. Lori, without knocking, came in. "I got mine. This is from both me and Leni. He turned us down when I asked-" Lisa snatched the device.

"I'll take it from here. Luna's next, after I listen." She played the thing, after connecting it to a headset. She grabbed another sheet, ready to write. Lori watched the genius pencil away. Then, Lisa removed the headset. "Very intriguing."

"What? Did you get anything?"

"We know he loves those fictional art books, but... To deny such an offer, its something you can't really ignore."

"Lisa, English!"

"The chance that he's changed, is more plausible now. But, this isn't enough to solve what I'm looking to find. Luna and Luan can play a sentimental advantage. If Luna plays a sad song, or Luan tells better jokes, his humanity can be exploited and manipulated, letting out whatever's deep inside. That's it. Those two are all we need now. Forget the others. We'll let them know, individually."

"Well, that's great to hear!" Lori pulled at her shirt.

"Something wrong?"

"Its just, what if, say this really is true, and something happened to him-"

"Worry not. We've always found a way to get things done and fixed. Besides, there are people out there who can get Lincoln whatever help he needs." Lisa switched out the tape for another empty one, and handed back the recorder to Lori. "Take it to them. You can also go ahead and inform everyone else."

"Right."

Luna took the thing. "Play a sad song for him? Gee, I don't know. I don't want to cry again. I know he's back, but the pain was too much. I'm not sure I can go through it without wanting to cry."

Luan placed her hands on the rocker's shoulders. "Its for Lincoln. For his own health. Luna, please."

"Luna, you need to make it up to me, more specifically, my back." The huge cut on Lori's back made from a shattered piece of Luna's bottles was still there. "Alright, alright. I'll do it... But I won't like it."

Lincoln was downstairs, having gone undetected, while Lori was in Lisa's room. Everyone else was... Well he didn't really care.

He sat on the couch, and looked around. The silence, the stillness of time, told him everything was peaceful. But it was bound to stop, and strip him away of the calm of the moment. Without warning, he began to punch the sofa, repeatedly. Everything was a false world, one he did not want. Even if everything would be the same here, it wouldn't ever be for him.

Running footsteps rang on the staircase. Lynn saw a bit of Lincoln's rage before he stopped immediately at the sight of her. "Oh, uh... Are you okay?" She began to sweat. Lincoln did not intend to answer, and lied down on the sofa. "Lincoln?"

He let out an annoying sigh. "I'm fine." She sat besides him, placing his legs over her lap.

"You're not lying to me are you? Lincoln, I was, and still am, worried about you."

"Lynn, I'm fine. You don't need to be worrying. Everything's... Fine."

She placed herself on top of him. "Well, if you say so..." The sickly sports fan snuggled up to her brother. "I love you, Lincoln."

 _"I love you, Lincoln."_

The words sank in. "I know." He told her.

Lynn was expecting the words back. "Oh, umm, yeah..." She adjusted herself from over him.

"So, did you guys all-"

"Lincoln! We did. I did." Lynn began to toy with his new, fresh shirt. "I've slept in your bed for weeks, crying for you. Hoping you'd return. Luan stopped telling jokes. And-" He pulled her closer to him, and gave her a long kiss on the cheek.

For the first time in so long, Lynn no longer felt alone. The one she missed near and dear was finally placed back in his domain. All was well.

She was placing her hands all over him, just to make sure he really was there. The boy allowed himself to be touched by her. Maybe she needed this moment, ever so desperately. He understood that this was likely to happen among every sister, individually. And he was ready for it.

"I love you too, Lynn." The broken girl's head was now rested motionless on him. As she began to drift into slumber; he felt the urge to shove her away, for some reason he wasn't able to explain. She was one of many of his dear sisters; to do this act would hurt Lynn- And not just in the physical way. She was snoring lightly this time, making it easy for him to get some sleep.

 **Later**

"It'll just be a second, Lincoln."

Luna's amp was active, already connected to her guitar. She led Lincoln on Luan's bed. "I want you to tell me how this sounds."

She placed the strap over her and began to play. The melody started off peacefully. Luna's beautiful voice followed pursuit.

 _"Stay alive. Heaven holds a place for us tonight. I am paralyzed."_

The beat shifted into soft rock. Lincoln's eyes trailed the cords, while Luna continued.

"You know what?" Luna's fingers went off the chords. The tone in his voice was loud and serious. "This feels too... Emotional. I'd rather not."

"Linc... You didn't even hear-"

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Flying into a rage, he grabbed the guitar from her, ripping the strap off of her, as she fell forward. "What... What are you doing?! Not my baby, man!" Lincoln grabbed a pair of scissors on top of her wardrobe. He began to cut the strings. "LINCOLN, PLEASE DON'T!" The last two thin ones stood untouched. "LINCOLN, I'M BEGGING YOU."

He looked into her eyes. "What was really your plan here? You never requested an audience! What are you-" Luna stumbled up, revealing the tape recorder behind her. "What the- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" He cut the two strings.

"NOOOOOOO!" Luna's blood curdling scream brought upon incoming foosteps. Lincoln and Luna switched places. "My guitar, my beautiful guitar." Lincoln rewinded the tape. He listened.

 _"You know the plan?"_

 _"Yeah, dude. Make him feel, make him talk. That's it."_

 _"Do it now. I'll give you thirty minutes. Come to my room when its done." Lisa's voice stopped speaking, and a door was heard to be shut._

"Plan... What are you up to?!"

Luna was cradling the guitar like a baby. "Wh-Why did you do this? You know how much she means to me!"

He slapped her to the floor. "You pathetic punk bitch! What are you all up to?!"

"Lincoln, please stop! W-Why are you hurting me? What did I do to you...?"

The boy turned away from Luna. "I'll ask Lisa, then."

Upon opening the door, Lori, Lynn and Lisa were outside. "What did you do, Lincoln?" Lori looked past him, seeing the hurt Luna on the floor.

"Someone, explain this." He held up the tape recorder.

"Lincoln, what did you do to Luna?!"

Luna's eyes met Lori's, telling her "I told you so" with tears now streaming down her face.

"She was being annoying." He dropped the tape recorder, and stepped on it.

"Hey, I don't have a spare!" Lisa cried out

Lincoln remained quiet. "I'm telling mom, twerp. This is unacceptable behavior." Lori was stopped by Lincoln, who jumped down to her legs, and opened his mouth wide enough to bite one of them. Lori let out a painful cry. "LINCOLN STOP!"

Lynn quickly raced upstairs, seeing Lori trying to shake him off. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" He removed his teeth from her skin, leaping up to headbutt Lori, giving her a broken nose. "MY FUCKIN' NOTHE..." She bled.

Luna was triggered enough to grab him from behind. She locked both hands around his neck, being careful not to choke him, a task easier said than done, as Lincoln squirmed way too much. "Bro, you have to stop!"

For awhile, he was motivated to free himself from Luna's clutches. Then, he changed before them. Lori shifted her focus when Lincoln began to freak out. "No, don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" He kicked his legs back, sending Luna backwards. "DON'T CUT ME, DON'T CUT ME PLEASE." His anger was gone, replaced completely by fear. He was like a helpless animal caught in a trap. Lori watched, realizing to her horror that Lincoln had indeed experienced something so cruel.

Lisa herself, was also in the state of shock. She grabbed Lori's attention. "There's the answer we needed. Some kind of confirmation. We'll have to send him away." Lisa, who has never truly had spoken with any emotion, sounded... Sad, heartbroken. She walked back to the end of the hall.

Lincoln was now screaming his sister's names. "LYNN. LYNN, HELP ME. LORI. LUNA." Luna was backed into the wall. Lori approached him slowly as he kept fidgeting.

"Linc! Linc, its Lori. I'm here. I'm here."

Lincoln stopped shaking around. "Lori? How..." He flew into the calm. The person he thought was the masked figure let go of him. He ran into Lori's arms. "You're here! You're-" He broke down, dropping on his knees. "It was horrible, Lori. It was-"

Luna stumbled back, looking at the shattered boy she identified as her brother, no longer. "Oh, Lincoln... What happened..."

"Its going to be alright, Linc. You're home now. You're safe."

 **Nightfall**

"Bun-Bun will protect you. And we're going to be here. All of us. Okay?"

Lincoln nodded, holding the rabbit tight in his arms. Lori kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby brother." Lori walked out, silently closing the door.

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lisa were assembled in Lori's room.

"As you all know, Lincoln had an episode earlier today. It was like he was somewhere else. Now we know that something..." She still wasn't ready to accept the dark truth. "Something happened to him, and its imperative that he sees a shrink. I'm not ready to tell mom and dad yet. I hope I have enough for a few sessions. I only hope its not too late."

She looked at Luna. "Despite this, we have to also be careful around him. His behavior is aggressive, and there's no telling what he can do. It is best that we do not provoke him. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Lincoln stood outside, listening in.

 _A shrink? Fuck you, Lori. I'm fine, I'll make sure you can't do this. So, I'm aggressive huh? You all plan to avoid me? Your brother? We'll see about that..._

He returned to his room, not producing any sound.

 **Morning**

Lynn was on a power jog through the streets in the beautiful, rising morning. The sun shone marvelously, but the air was still cold enough. She found that she enjoyed the coldness surround her skin, kissing her body completely.

7 A.M. Not many people in sight. Every few blocks would reveal about two people walking by. Lynn began to wonder, at times before, if there was anyone around who had suffered and experienced horrific things at some point in their lives. She desperately wanted to get some help, in the time of his absence. The others looked at her like a patient of an asylum; Lori had to put her in line. All she needed was someone to talk to... Someone to vent to.

She picked up the pace, starting to shift into a run. She turned back, after reaching the park. The workout was done.

She stopped momentarily, realizing she was out of breath. The side of her head was mildly sweating.

"Jesus..." She took her time, strolling back.

Back home, breakfast was being prepared. Lincoln was the only one not at the kiddie table. The tasty pancakes were already placed in plates, and handed out by Lori and Luna. "Here you are, dudes." Luna delivered to the five younger sisters. Lily looked around.

"Incy... Incy?" Lily was tapping on her plastic bottle of warm milk.

Luna let out a depressed sigh. "He's probably still in bed." Luna returned to the grown-up table.

"Has he not come down yet?"

The punk rocker shook her head. "I'm not getting him. Its your turn."

Lori watched over Luan and Leni. "The spare pancakes are for Lynn. She's been gone for fifteen minutes." Luna sat down.

Lincoln himself was awake, but only looking above.

"Twerp? Pancakes are ready for you."

"I'll be down in a second." He replied.

Luna was slicing up her first pancake. "I know we agreed to make him see some shrink, but- What if that's not the answer? I've been thinking-"

"No. Lincoln- he needs to see a shrink, not placed in a nuthouse!" Luan's voice jumped immediately into a touch of anger.

Lori heard this, arms crossed. "And that's what we're going to do. Its the contingency, if ever he should have some other outburst. I don't want it to come to that. He's still just a boy." She sat down among the others. "Calm yourselves. Its therapy, for now." She picked up a knife.

"Mom and dad need to know, dude." Luna took a bite.

"They do, but we want to show them we can handle this. We're not kids anymore. We can protect and help each other."

Luna stood up. "You just want to be loved again, don't you? They pushed you away. They blamed you, the oldest, responsible child here."

"Really, Luna? Fucking really?!" Lori did not hesitate to shove Luna's plate onto her. "Fuck you!"

Luna stood up, leaping over the table. "Fuck me? Well, fuck you too!"

Leni pulled Luan by her chair away from the ensuing chaos. The two were at it. Lily was pointing at them. "Buhhr."

"Guys, stop it!" Luna's blocked punch sent Leni down. She covered her left cheek, watching the fight continue from below.

"Its not enough, isn't it? You fucking alcoholic!" Luna kicked at Lori's feet.

"You affection whore!"

The sound of glass breaking stopped the fight. "You animals." Lincoln grabbed his platter, and left.

Luna let go ot Lori. "For God's sakes."

Luan helped Leni up. "Are you okay? Let's go fix that." Luan led the cinnamon roll away.

"Some family this is..." Lori sat back down, speechless, while Luna kept talking. "I hate you." Lori waved her arm, staring at the table. "Whatever, I'm done eating."

Luna left Lori to be alone.

The members of the kiddie table took from their seats, switching to the almoat grown up table, in a way to comfort the now crying Lori. Lily made baby steps, arriving besides Lori. The baby was picked up in her lap, and was sipping her milk.

Luna stood at the doorway of the bathroom. "I'm sorry Leni..." Luan helped wipe off the blood off her cheek.

"You struck her hard, you know?" Luan said.

"I know, Lori, she-"

Leni turned around. "You didn't have do fight her! But lately, that's all you've been doing! I hope Lincoln doesn't stay here any longer." She rubbed at her eyes. "Because I sure wouldn't." Luan tapped Leni's back.

"There, there."

Luan turned to the door and closed it in Luna's face.

"It'll be over. It has to be." Luan turned Leni's face towards her. "Its stopped bleeding."

Leni locked her hand with Luan's. "Thanks for your help..."

Luan leaned in, kissing Leni deeply. The two girls rubbed each other's hair, and made out for awhile until Leni pulled away. "He's back now... I'm worried again."

"No one's found out about us, but its not like we're having sex or something. We can't be punished for making out..."

"That's what worries me..."

Lynn finally arrived. She entered the kitchen to see a weird sight. "What's all this?" Lola pointed to Lynn's take. "Its a long story."

"Another fight?" Lynn grabbed an empty plate and emptied the remaining pancakes into it.

"Maybe not that long."

Lynn took her breakfast upatairs. She reached Lincoln's room, knocking twice.

"Go away, Luan."

"No, its just me."

"Come Lynn!"

The sports fan chuckled as she entered. "Cheesy. That was cheesy." Lincoln was halfway done.

"What brings you by?" Her eyes never went off from him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Lincoln caught her staring, and she immediately turned away, slightly blushing. At that point, he figured out what she was truly feeling. He set down his plate on his drawers. "You know... I feel like everyone is still acting weird, keeping secrets still." He tpuched her by her neck. "Do you..." He leaned in her ear.

"Know anything about that?"

Seh shook nervously. "I- I don't -" Her plate was rattling. He grabbed it from her hands, and swiped it, placing it next to his.

"Lynn... Tell me, I don't want to be in the dark..." He locked the door. Lynn was sweating more than earlier. Lincoln took her by her hand, and led her to his bed.

"Lynn... You're the most beautiful girl here..."

"Linc..." She went down into the bed. By then, she was gasping for breath, hoping what she wanted to happen, was really going down. And so, it was. Lincoln removed her shorts, then her undies, while beginning to tongue her. "Yes, Lincoln, yes."

She kepy her voice low enough. "I want it, I want it." He stripped himself free of all his clothes, and going on top of her. "Fuck me, you..."

Lincoln thrusted upon her, much to her delight. The bed was slowly rocking back and forth. Lynn waa paralyzed with joy, and the butterflies inside her moved like a hive.

She felt his penis move about deep inside her. His kisses satisfied her emotionally. In her mind, all she was thinking about is that he felt the same thing she's always felt. Nothing was more powerful and happy than this. "Mmmmmm."

Lincoln knew which buttons to push, but it was a full hunch that led him to play this card.

He ran his hand up her shirt, toying around with one of her nipples. Lynn moaned even more.

"Oh, Lincoln. I've wanted this forever ago... Thank you!"

"Anything for my girlfriend."

Her heart melted completely. Lincoln ran his hands through her hair, while she processed what she just heard.

"Guhhhh... Girlfuhhhh..."

"Babe, don't speak..." Lincoln continued to fuck Lynn.

 _He called me his... Oh my god, yes! I've never felt this happy before. You really do love me, Lincoln._

The bed was starting to squeak. He reached his max power, now beginning to slow down. Lynn herself was letting out satisfied sighs. "Yes, Lincoln, yes... Make me yours."

He kissed her nose gently. "I love you, Lynn." He lied.

She snuggled him closely, as he laid down beside her.

"My boyfriend..." She happily announced.

"No lies, no secrets between us, deal?" She nodded with the smile still in place.

"Good girl." He kissed her again. "So, I'm curious. What's the deal with the tape recorder? What are the others actually trying to do?"

Just like he expected, she talked, out of love. "They want to find out what's wrong with you. They want to take you to get help. Lori wants to do it behind mom and dad, who won't take you anytime soon. But I don't think there's anything wrong with you. Not anymore." She leaned her head on him.

"Can you try to stop it?"

"How?" Lincoln twirled around her hair, in a romantic fahion.

"Pop the tires on Vanzilla, or poison Lori. Not fatally, though. They'll send me away, not just take me away. You know that, don't you? I just came home..." Lynn held onto him.

"I love you, and I don't want you to be taken away from me. Not again. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you."

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I WIN._

Lincoln pointed to the door. "Best get out. Lori-"

"-Knows how I truly feel. You're right." She put on her remaining clothes back on.

He smiled deviously, already forming a plan.

 **Evening**

Lynn assembled everyone into Lori and Leni's room, under Lincoln's orders. "What is the meaning of this?" Lisa was fidgeting with a calculator in her hands. "I have more serious matters that need my attention. Make it fast." Lynn twirled with her fingers, awaiting Lincoln to arrive.

The twins were shouting at Lynn. "Well? Speak, woman!" Lola was anxious to get back to her tea party. "Speak!" All eyes, apart from Lynn's, were away from the door. Nobody saw Lincoln quietly enter. When he shut the door, several of them jumped.

"Guys..." The twins took a step back. "I would like to apologize for my recent... actions." He stood in the middle of the room, next to Lynn. "Lori, Lisa, and Luna, especially to you, too." He grabbed Luna's hand. "I'm sorry about your guitar..." He proceeded to hug her.

Luna did not know how to respond. Lori gave her a thumbs up. The punk rocker returned the hug. "Little dude, you really hurt me..."

"I know, and I'll never be sorry enough. But please, forgive me..."

"Dude, I don't know... You were-" Lori cut in.

"Of course she does, Lincoln. I'm sorry that you have to still see tension among some of us. We're trying hard to make this perfect... But-"

"Grand Venture State Park. I want to go there soon."

"Really?"

"We're all family, of course I do."

"Alright, Lincoln. Alright."

"I guess I'll go get some sleep tomorrow."

Within five minutes of talking, Lynn excused herself to the bathroom. The suspicious Lori made sure this was the case. Sure enough, Lynn headed to the bathroom, prompting Lori to pull her head back in. Lincoln was there, waiting for the news. "Tell."

"They've agreed to it, but they'll observe your behavior. They believe you. And, hell, I do. What are you trying to pull?"

He crossed his arms. "I'm setting it all back. And I plan to win. Show them who I was, so I don't have to be labeled sick. I'm fine, Lynn. I swear." He placed his hands on her waist. "Tell me you believe me."

"I do, babe, I do. What about Lori?"

"I don't have to lay a finger if she can see I'm well. Hopefully it goes as planned."

"And then what? The wrinkles on this huge sheet will forever be there."

"Then we can make it flat as its able to. And that's it. Its over. Go back now." They shared a kiss.

"I hope this works, Linc."

"I do, too."

 **Days Later**

Lincoln watched Lily walk around the room. "You precious thing, you." She waved at him.

"Incy, Incy."

He smiled. "Yeah, that's me, Lily." He picked her up. "What's your name?"

"Ihy... Iwy..." She touched his face. "Wuh... Wincon."

"Aw, you're learning... Pretty soon you'll grow up. And then..." He set her back down. "Life happens..." Lily crawled to his room. "Buh-buh..."

"Bun-Bun? You want my rabbit?"

He handed his priceless stuffed rabbit to her. "You can keep it. Its yours now."

She dragged it around, giggling.

Lincoln was pulled away by Luna. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Easy, bro. Lori wants a chat."

Luna stopped at her room. Lori was sitting down. "Alright, Lincoln. There hasn't been any funny business with you, so your request to go to Grand Venture has been approved.

She looked at her phone. "There's still time to go now. If you want, that is." The boy agreed.

"I missed to see her grow for the last few months. It bothers me."

"Linc... Are you ever going to share what you saw?"

He looked at his open hands. "No. One day, I hope you'll understand. I'll get the others ready. Start the van."

"See you outside."

Vanzilla pulled out of the driveway once Lincoln closed the door. "Ready for some fun, guys?" Luan's head leaned on Leni's shoulders. "Can you all feel it? Peace at last."

Lynn rested her head on Lincoln's lap. His gentle touch that stroked her hair made her believe that all was well again, and Lynn's happiness was found again. If anything, she could die happy right here, right now. She locked his free hand and snuggled with it, closing her eyes.

"Awww, look at this!" Luna, in the front passenger seat, snapped a photo. "She missed you this much. Just... Be kinda careful around her."

 _She's gone lovesick on me, right? I said it already; stop with the secrets._

"Why so? Something happen to Lynn?"

Luna set her phone away. "No, its not what you think..."

"She's kinda snapped, Linc. We're just letting you know."

A sign passed by. "We're almost there, guys."

Lily was playing with Lucy, pulling on her hair. "Sigh."

Once Lori parked, the twins were the first to jump out in thrills. Lincoln shook Lynn awake. He leaned in her ear. "Behind a bush?" The girl covered her face, nearly stumbling out of the van.

Lori eyed them suspiciously. Luan was tickling Leni lightly. "Oh god, please stop!" She laughed.

Lori was the last to get out. "This is Lincoln's day, so he'll lead the way."

Lincoln headed to the gorge. "You guys can go have fun on your own. I want to see the view, is all. Its all our day, today. Go, have fun." Lori turned to the others, and waved.

"I'll stay with Lincoln. You guys go ahead. We'll catch up later Watch them, Luna."

"Right, dudes."

Lincoln carried on, while Lori was behind him, looking around her surroundings. Without warning, Lincoln then jumped into a full sprint. The alarmed Lori shifted her gears, following pursuit. "Lincoln? Lincoln!"

When she finally emerged at the gorge, Lincoln was not in sight. She looked down, seeing the ground, and the flowing river just below her. "LINCOLN!" Lori shouted as loudly as she was able to.

 _Why?! Why did you jump?!_

The bushes behind her made its shrubbish sound. "Come on, Lori. You didn't really think I jumped, did you?" Lincoln stood up, making his way from the bushes.

"Oh my god, Linc! I thought you-"

A rock hit one of her kneecaps, sending her down in agonizing pain. "AGH! LINCOLN?!"

He grabbed her by the end of her shirt. "You're afraid. I can see it in your eyes."

"Lincoln, wha- Why are you doing this?" Lori's voice was breaking.

"You let this happen, Lori." She was slammed to the ground.

"No- It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was, Lori. You failed me! You did it again, too! I don't want to be here! Not with you all crazy fuckers! Too much drama, too much- No, I don't want to stay. I DON'T WANT TO STAY!"

Lori bawled out her eyes on the grass. Lincoln slowly walked backwards, raising both hands, as if he was about to do some jumping jacks. "Lincoln, get away from the edge!"

"I don't want to grow up, knowing you'll all change, grow old, forget each other."

Just one more step until he went down. "LINCOLN, PLEASE DON'T. I LOVE YOU, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

He leaned backwards, falling from the gorge.

"LINCOLN!"

Luna arrived, already seeing and recording the whole scenario. "Got it... I'm sorry Lori." She quietly said. Luna picked her up to her feet. "Luna, he jumped! He jumped!"

Luna took her away, heading back down. "I know, dude. I know. Its over..."

Everyone was waiting around Vanzilla. Luna handed her cellphone to Lisa. "I got it, dude. I finally got it." Lisa played the video Luna had recorded.

 _Lori bludgeoned herself on her kneecap with a rock. She went down, and started screaming. "Lincoln, wh- Why are you doing this?" The only person who showed up in the video was Lori only._

Lisa stopped the video. "We can show this to mom and dad. And they'll finally get Lori the proper help she needs."

"Lori, we're going to... Call the police. They'll sort this out. But we have to go. Now." Lori's eyes shifted from Luna's, and back to where "Lincoln" landed to his death.

"You're right. My innocent brother, he-" Luna hugged Lori.

"I know, I know."

Leni turned from the others, softly crying for Lori's sickness. "Seeing her believe that Lincoln was still here, it really hurts me..." Luan held her hand.

"She blamed herself, and she snapped." Lisa comforted Leni. "She felt guilty, so she had to whip up her own Lincoln. We all could have done the same. Hell, maybe some of us did..." Lisa and Luan looked at Lynn.

"What's going to happen to her now?"

"I think we should ask, will we move on from this?"

Lori started the engine. "We have hours long from home."

Lisa let out a relaxed sigh. "Luna, can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, little dude." She handed her phone to the genius.

Lisa pulled up an article.

 **Boy Found Dead In River Near Maumee, Ohio**

A picture attached to the article showed a covered up body, but a hint of orange was peeking through.

 _Oh, Lincoln. I wish you weren't dead..._

Vanzilla rolled away into the vast darkness.

 **Now**

The visions of Lincoln in her mind stopped. Lynn gripped the knife. She let go of the knife, watching it slide off the rooftop. "Lincoln, Lincoln..." She laid down, crying alone. Eveything was a mess over another mess.

The madness was over. But it didn't feel like it was.

 **Epilogue**

Eight-Year-Old Lily Loud accompanied older Lynn to the mall. Lynn had just gotten Lily some new clothes. She carried two bags while Lily was close behind, looking through the window at a toy store. "Lily, come on. We have to go!" There was no answer from behind. Lynn did a 360. Lily had disappeared.

"Not again... Not this time." She began to look around. "Lily? Lily?!" A couple of people stopped to stare. "Has anyone seen my-"

The youngest daughter of the family walked out of the store, holding a doll in her hands. "Lily!" Lynn held her by the hand. "Where did... What..." Lily turned to her left. She pointed to a hooded figure.

"That nice man bought me this." Lynn dropped her bags. "Hey, you! Creep in the hoodie!" The man stopped and turned to face Lynn. He removed the hood, revealing a familiar snow-like hair.

"Luh.. Luhh.. Lincoln?!" An incoming crowd was coming towards him. He immediately hid within them, while Lynn kept spectating. "Wait! Lincoln!"

Lynn waited for the crowd to disperse. After that, there was no one there. Lincoln was gone.

"No... I... I never got to say goodbye..."

Lily pulled at her hand. "He gave me something else." She showed her a folded piece of paper. "Who was that man?"

Lynn opened it up.

 **Not a day goes by where I don't think about you guys. I love you all, and I always will. I'll be watching you all, and I hope that you all found the light in your lives. Forever in your heart, Linc.**

 **P.S. Give Bun-Bun to Lily.**

She stared at it, letting three droplets fly into the paper.

"I love you, too, Linc. I'll always remember you."

And Lynn smiled.

* * *

 **AN: Took me days for this to come together. The whole twist is as you see it; Mostly eveything was in Lori's mind. The two Lynncoln scenes were in Lynn's own mind.**

 **At first this was going to have the real Lincoln be here, and jump off the gorge, into the river. Lynn kills herself, hurt by Lincoln leaving them, jumping off the rooftop of Casa Loud.**

 **Epilogue would have been him actually surviving it, and disappearing into the forest. That's the preferred ending for me. But what I have is also alright.**

 **That's Lincoln in angel form that you see in the epilogue. Lynn's long-awaited closure.**

 **It could have been longer, but eh.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was placed in another fic to serve as a tie-in with it. Of course, I believed it to be an ingenious move, but that may have been dumb on my part, as there have been more readers for the first chapter than for this one, from the other fic.**

 **I know, I'm late to transfer, and I apologize. But, here you are. Chapter two.**

* * *

 **Month One, Week Two**

The poor high school senior was still feeling the same emotions she had on the first day. He was on her watch that day, while mom and dad were at work. Lincoln had left to go to Clyde's- and never came back. She only later called them and that's when the horror really began. According to the McBrides, little Lincoln Loud did not meet his destination.

Lori's first instinct as the boss of the sisters was to call the police. This was over a week ago, and there still had been no trace of his whereabouts. Wherever he was, he wasn't close enough.

Lori was there for a while, sitting, and not knowing how long she'd been out. Hell, not even caring. They looked her away, berated her for not guiding him to her house. It wasn't her fault, for Clyde had a thing for Lori, and she didn't want to deal with it.

"You were supposed to be watching him! You let him go by himself!"

Lori had countered it with, "But he usually goes walking to Clyde's! How could we have known?!"

They then ignored her, which to her felt like she was disgraced.

 _Lincoln..._

Crickets chirped, and the cold air swept through her in this average night. She only wished there was a strong enough breeze to take her away from this nightmare. Not even Bobby could be able to help her this time. Lori wondered how Ronnie Anne was holding up at the moment.

The eyeliner was washed away, leaving only the black to distort under the eyes, something that Lucy enjoyed. And that she did.

"Boo," she quietly moaned, scaring Lori completely.

"LUCY!"

"Come inside, Lori. Its past ten."

"I couldn't sleep... I still think about him."

"We're in your room, talking. Luna sent me to bring you in."

"What's there to talk about? I screwed up big time, and he's gone..."

Lucy grabbed her arm. "We can decide that up there. Let's go."

Lori reluctantly left her spot, and was led back by the tiny goth.

Everyone but Lily was there, chatting away about the same topic; the disappearance of Lincoln Loud.

"Ah, Lori's here.. " Luan was on the floor alongside Luna. Lynn and the twins took up Lori's bed, while Leni, who did not want to partake in tonight's conversation, was asleep. Lisa appeared from behind Lori's bed.

"Greetings," she said. "Okay, everyone, there..." The same update was still holding onto its streak. "There have been no sightings of Lincoln, within a fifty mile radius." She sighed.

"Keep looking, Lisa," Luna commented.

"I'm doing the best I can. Anyways, that's my report as of yet. I will partake in slumber once more." Lisa was done for the night, and left the others to talk amongst themselves.

It all felt unrealistic. Luan's jokes had ceased, and Lori found herself actually missing them. The guarantee that Luan was well and happy was always through her laughter. Was.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Lynn called out.

"No, we've done all we can, which isn't much, or enough, dudes."

"Everyone, I think its time we sleep. Twins, Lucy, Lynn, go on."

Only Luan and Luna remained in the room. "What about us?"

Leni raised up, still under her covers. "I wanna get some beauty sleep..."

"Okay, Luan, we'll talk tomorrow actually. Dismissed."

The comedienne looked back at Luna, who returned a nod at her. "Goodnight..."

Luna gulped, knowing what the likely reason for this was. "Did you catch me?"

"Not me, but Leni. She saw you drinking. Luna, you're fifteen! What the hell are you thinking?"

"It helps me, dude. I like it."

"Luna, its gonna kill you. Stop with your bullshit. Chew some gum or something, but not this."

"Its better than just moping around in your sadness!" Luna growled. "Unlike some people."

Lori was hit with it, struck hard once more. "I- I don't-"

"You're grieving alone, and more everyday. I drink to avoid all that feel shit. I don't need it, it'll only kill. Luan's barely fine, and Lynn's still leaving Lucy alone at night. Shit's fucked, fam."

"Luna-"

The rocker only disregarded, pushing past Lori, out of her room. "Bloody hell. I'm going to sleep."

Lori was immobilized in her spot, left with the garbage of it all.

 **Night**

Lucy was alone once more, losing count after the sixth day. The missing sound of the ball hitting the wall had made her feel off, and naked in the vulnerable sense. It was quiet, but strange with no Lynn Loud's snoring throughout the night. They made her feel safe, even if it was annoying. It was a guarantee that Lynn would forever be here, and never leave the goth, who secretly hoped nothing would change.

Of course, that wish turned on her, and Lynn had deserted the room, taking over the room where Lincoln used to sleep, nevermore.

"Sigh," she softly called, into the darkness. Lucy was trying a new sleeping position. She twisted and turned for about an hour, until she was too sad to move. A seemingly repeating cycle that began on the day he went missing.

As for Lynn, she was on Lincoln's bed, positioned on her side.

 _Your dreams, I wanna know you're alive. I want you to let me know you're still here..._

Half her face was buried in his pillow, and she clenched onto the damn rabbit with such fierce. Lynn was angry, yet broken by losing him.

In truth, she felt he was the sibling she was closest to. The two shared more of the same interests, bike races, a couple of sports games here and there, and actually spending time together when the others were interested in their own things.

 _"Lynn, I'm glad I have you to play with," he shared, as their video game session had ended. "You know, cause everyone else-"_

 _"Geez, wimp. You don't have to say it. But... I get it. I..." Lynn coughed intentionally. "Sorry, sore throat."_

 _Lincoln saw through the white lie, but laughed it off. She smiled once his face returned to the screen, and the pause menu disappeared. She was happy that she was there to fill whatever the others left empty. Lori was merely trying to buy him off with trips to the comic book store; even at that, it still wasn't enough for the boy._

 _All these favors, and they never returned the debt. It angered Lynn._

She got angry again, and threw the stuffed rabbit with her good arm, not caring where it impacted. Surely, the wall took it offensively. She missed him, and there was no replacing him. If anything, the true person to blame here was-

No, that's what her mourning parents said. Lori was the one, the one who never looked after him. Careless, bitchy, and more. Lynn's blood was boiling, for she took him away from them all. Then, Lynn cried through the pillow.

Nothing mattered. Lincoln was gone, nothing Lynn would end up doing could bring him back. She calmed, taking a couple of breathers. The thirteen year old went flat silent, but fell asleep way long after.

 **Month One, Week Four**

Leni held her textbooks protected in her crossed hands. She strolled past all the shouting kids, making her way from the halls of Royal Woods high. She turned every now and then, seeing everyone happy and cheerful, huddled in squads, laughing together.

Luan was in front, closer to the parking lot. Leni did not call out to her, but Lori was not inside Vanzilla when they both got there.

"Hey, Leni. How was school?" Luan tried to force a fake smile, one of which Leni was smart enough to recognize. Leni placed her sunglasses on, ignoring the funny girl.

"Leni?"

"I'm fine," she answered, with slight hint of some pain in the words.

Lori and Luna then arrived side to side. "Sorry we're late, you guys."

Luan kept her eyes on Leni.

"Thank god its the weekend. I can use some rest now."

Luan texted Leni during the ride home.

 **Is everything okay? You don't seem like yourself :/**

Leni's phone buzzed, and she saw it, but did not reply back. The four had never spoken through the entire ride. Luan stared out the window, observing the still-standing houses, trees, and the green sppts she spotted. It was all beautiful, normal, but not inside and around her house. The entire atmosphere was composed of the family's sadness, and even outside, they reeked of it.

Luna was in a rush to get inside, probably to get to her stash of Jack. Lori stayed in the van, letting her mind drift into her building-up guilt.

She laid herself down, taking both front seats for herself. She was trying not to beeak again. All day, it was on her mind. How she failed, what could have been prevented, and all that. Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita would not dare look at her in her eyes.

Luan was behind Leni, and pulled her by her favorite attire. "Like, what's your problem, Luan?"

"Tell me what's bothering you! Leni, you're acting strange now. Not that you weren't before, but you tried to keep a good head about-"

Leni covered her face, turning away from Luan. It was true, Leni did her best, and tried to keep hope and happiness alive. Happy endings happened in all the romantic films she watched, so why couldn't a happy family ending happen now? Why didn't it? The more the days went by, the darker, but clearer it became for her to finally avert her eyes, and understand a horrible truth.

"I said I'm fine, Luan!" Leni shoved her, and Luan fell to the floor.

"Ow!"

Leni stood over her like the Eiffel Tower.

"You hurt me..."

"I didn't mean to..." Leni helped her up.

"Leni, don't lock me out." She grabbed her hand and led the blonde girl to the kitchen. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"He's not coming back, is he?"

Luan only glared, speechless.

"I knew it. I should've known better..."

"Leni, he'll be returned to us. You'll see..." Luan tried to ease her pain with a hug- And felt Leni's chest smack into her. "Oh, um, sorry-"

Leni made a tiny squeak. "Wait, what- Oh, like, I-" She took Luan's hand.

"Uh, Leni?"

"That was nice," she gently whispered, placing Luan's hand on her, and rubbed around.

"Leni!" Luan retracted, stunned by Leni's arousing action. "Oh, my god!" The disgusted Luan fled to her room.

Lynn was locked in his room again. She sat in his bed, motionless, constantly looking at the door, hoping he'd come in, and kick her out. She'd take that pain instead, not this hell she was enduring.

She removed her jersey, revealing the tank top underneath. She fell back, and closed her eyes. In her mind, she pictured him walking over to her.

 _He set himself right beside her, and welcomed her with a gentle, but deep hug. In this little scenario, Lynn was rendered frozen, heart growing warmer, and all the happiness of the world was at her disposal._

 _"Lincoln, is it really you?!" Her eyes were downgraded, becoming unclear with the blurry vision of her tears._

 _"Its me, Lynn. Thanks for keeping my bed warm until I returned, and for keeping Bun-Bun company."_

 _Lynn let out a girly cry, and pulled Lincoln closer to her. "I missed you... I missed you so much..." She locked onto his hands. "Don't you ever leave me again."_

 _Lincoln leaned closer, and kissed the ecstatic athlete. Lynn blushed completely, heart racing wildly, like it would get during her P.E. exercises. She happliy returned his affection._

 _"I'll never leave you", he whispered into her ear as she made lip contact with his neck. His hands made their way underneath her tank top. She moaned, and was getting excited. "What are you doing?"_

 _Lincoln removed his pants, and underwear. "I want to show you how grateful I am." Lynn's shorts and boxers were removed, and she gasped at the feel of Lincoln inserting himself into her._

 _"Oh, God..." She placed her hands on his back, pushing him further onto her. Lynn finally removed her top, and readied herself for her first time._

 _Lincoln thrusted himself, and kept a steady rate. Lynn was biting her own lip, rather than moaning. She rubbed around all over his body. His hands met her nipples, and were toyed. Lynn wished she had developed, for she wanted him to have better playthings._

 _His dick inside her made her feel so damn good, that she was squirming around like a worm. No, his dick was the big worm squirming within her, and she was beginning to-_

Lynn opened her eyes, feeling wet underneath. She pulled the covers, and saw that her hand was underneath the shorts, wet with some sticky liquid that covered a bit of her shorts. But then, she looked around. No, there was no Lincoln. No happy moment. No nothing.

Luna snuck with two bottles, and headed out back to drink in her loneliness. The garage was the sweet spot, and she had not been caught, except by Lori. Lori, the one who drove her to this. She took a big sip, and fell to the floor. "Fuck..."

She kept on drinking, and went on to drown herself out in this newly made world.

Lucy entered Lisa's room. "Hi, do you have a second?"

Lisa set down her precious chemicals. "What is the occasion?"

There was no one talk to, and Lucy began to feel more alone. "Lynn's not been-"

"Sleeping in her room? I noticed, she misses him that much. Can you blame her?"

"I understand that, but I miss her now, too."

Lisa squinted her eyes. "Oh, I see... No one to tell your poems or something as such?"

"Yes..."

"His bed can hold two, so maybe-"

"Its not that... Its that-" Lucy's fingers moved about, her way of trying to keep herself together. "She left me..."

"Luce, Lynn did not leave you..."

"YES, SHE DID!"

Baby Lily switched to her crying mode. "LUCY! I JUST- GET OUT!"

The goth was thrown out by her, something that was impossible and unlike Lisa. Lucy looked down to the floor, leaving herself weak enough to cry.

 **Month Two, Week One**

Lori was out, something about Luna going out drinking again. Luan found Leni alone for the first time since that little touching thing happened. "Hi..."

Luan closed the door gently behind her, locking it.

"Luan, why did you lock the door?"

Luan only proceeded to Leni, and jumped on her. "I need something." She touched Leni's face, and then leaned in.

Lori was on her way back, driving angrily. The drunk was slurring her words, pointing around and burping.

"Luna, you are literally disgusting!"

"Wuhhhtehhva, duuuhhdee..." Luna still had the empty beer bottle in her hand, thinking it was not empty yet.

Lori wasted no time after pulling up the driveway, and pulled Luna out with such an explosive rage that fueled her tonight. "Let's go, drunky."

Luna was blindly stumbling about, and Lori felt that she was merely dragging a tumbleweed in a horribly windy day. She stopped at the door, which was opened by Lynn.

"You found her?"

"Move," Lori barked as she dragged Luna inside, ready to deliver a punishment. "I've told you, Luna. Time and time again, I've told you to not drink anymore. Do you realize the freaking consequences of your actions?"

"Ackkkshunns... yuhh diww duhhzzz..."

Lynn moved out of the way, watching Lori forcibly throw Luna onto the sofa. "Don't move, I'm telling mom and dad about this."

"Heeiiit yoooouuu, day heiit youu."

"Lynn, watch her." Lori turned her back to them, a damn horrible mistake. She dropped her phone as the glass split into pieces, after the beer bottle smashed onto her back, courtesy of Luna. Lori fell, holding her big opened cut.

"Lori, you're bleeding!"

"Ugh, get her under control! Leni, get the first aid kit!"

Leni pushed Luan to rhe floor. "Yeah, it's them. Go, get out."

Luan rushed to the door. "Will this ever happen again?"

Leni winked at her.

"Leni, hurry up!" Lori was done screaming now.

Lynn had already tied the drunk's arms, and Luna was struggling about. "Luhhh muhhh gewww."

"Quiet, Slurry."

Leni came down with the white kit. "Oh, my gosh, Lori! What happened?"

She tilted her head to Luna. "Hurry and patch me up..." Leni removed Lori's girdle piece, and examined the inflicted cut.

"Oh, my gosh, does it hurt?"

"LENI, HURRY!"

Leni did her motherly thing she was naturally gifted with, wiping away the visible blood and patching up Lori's back. Clearly it hurt, as Lori twitched about, seething. "Okay, done."

"Lynn, take Luna to my room."

Luna was already out for the night. "I think its too late for a chat."

Lori growled at this. "Then, take her back to her room, then."

Lynn had no problem carrying the knocked out drunk upstairs. Leni stayed with Lori, who was now silent. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not good at handling this anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

"We're all falling apart, and I don't even feel like I'm progressing with Luna. I've told her countless times to not drink. What else can I do? What else am I supposed to do?"

Leni rubbed the tense Lori's shoulders. "Try another method, like my own."

"You mean the soft way? Gee, I never figured it could work. It never has before..."

"Its worth trying, Lori."

"Maybe you're right. I'll try it..."

 **Month Two, Week Two**

Lynn sat in the principal's office, looking around. The clock hung behind her, ticking its low but constant noise that had a secret power of driving anyone insane- she wished she had a tennis ball so that she may break it. In front of her was the brown desk, set up with papers, pencils, and a computer on its back to her. Her first time here, and she was bored already.

The room only contained her, and she smacked her feet onto each other while she waited for him. Principal Huggins was outside, speaking to the teacher who had witnessed Lynn's little violent display.

So she punched a bully, so what?

Huggins came in, as foosteps preceded away. "Lynn Loud, do you know why you're here today?" He sat in his chair, not moving his eyes away from the girl.

"I know exactly why I'm here."

"Then, by all means, do enlighten me."

She felt uncomfortable returning his stare. They were of a serious, strict expression, too strangely familiar to that of Lori's. Lynn could not take it, really. "I punched a girl, that's why I'm here."

"Yes. According to the written statement of the victim and the teacher who saw it, you randomly came up to her and punched her. Why is that?"

Lynn had both hands on the arms of the chair, and locked onto them in a tight manner. "She was harassing me, Principal Huggins. She had been doing it for awhile."

"That's no excuse to physically attack her. You broke her nose, and her mother has been notified already. This is not okay, not in any way, Loud."

She pictured Lori's essence being there, telling her off like he was now. She wanted to vent, she wanted to rage. She stuggled, and as soon as she decided she was going to unleash, she was cut off.

His voice grew soft, calm. "I know about what happened awhile back, about your brother. I'm gonna vut you some slack here, you're not normally a troublemaker here. But I'm gonna have to suspend you for three days. And that's it. It'll give you more than enough time to think about your actions."

 **Later**

"Why would you even?! What's wrong with you?!"

Lynn blocked Lori out with her music, which Luna labeled as Lynn's type of music. Her head was against the window, and she closed her eyes, glad to not hear Lori's arguing.

Lori gave up, discontinuing her unheard words.

Maybe there was no fixing this, whatever it was going to become of it. Maybe it didn't need saving. She stayed in the van, shooing Lynn away. Her mind went to its drifting phase, going back to the first day it began.

 _"Oh, my Lincoln! My baby boy!" Rita, Lynn Sr., and a detective were in the kitchen. Lori was just outside, closely listening in on them._

 _"Is there anyplace he could have gone to?"_

 _"Well, we know he has two close best friends, so maybe he may be there. Here, let me write down the names..."_

 _"Anything that helps, Mr. Loud. I promise you, we will do our best to find your little boy."_

 _"Thank you so much."_

 _Lori was covering her mouth, trying to hold back the tears._

It still felt like it was just yesterday. Her stomach turned, and made her feel like she truly was reliving it.

 **Night**

Luan wiped her mouth, once coming into her room. Mr. Coconuts had been placed back in his confinement, and had not been touched or held by the funny girl. He was now dead to her. "Hi, Luna."

The rocker was laid down, ready to sleep. She took no notice to Luan, only blasting out to her music, like she always had.

Luan switched off the lights. "Goodnight, then..."

And with that, their bond had begun to shatter.

Lynn was fingering herself in Lincoln's bed, moaning about, hard at work. She was thinking about him, wanting him to be inside of her. She was whsipering his name the more she toyed with herself. "Lincoln... Lincoln... Ahhhh..." Lynn squirt the white liquid, which she wasn't familar with. Whatever it was, she knew she liked it.

The room was dark, the door was locked, not that anyone would actually walk in on her. She was now starting to believe it. The insane journey started here; maybe Lincoln was here all along, aiding her.

She worn herself out, and wiped the love ooze on the covers. She smiled, and fell asleep happily.

 **Month Four, Week Two**

It was done. No one listened to her, maybe due to her responsibility skills, which was the card up everyone's sleeves. Apart from that, only Luna gave Lori a real hard time.

She pushed her off the bed, while Lori slept. "YOU LOST HIM!"

Leni turned the lamp on. "Luna, please stop!"

Lori went back down after she tried to get up, kicked by Luna. "Tell me you're not drinking again..."

"Like you care."

"Luna, please..." Leni was up, slowly lifting her arms as she grew closer to her. "Its not her fault, you can't keep blaming her, even though some of us do. I don't blame her..."

"She-"

"Luna, please be reasonable. How could any of us have known?"

The rocker's eyes shifted between the two. "No, its her fault. Its all her fault."

"Luna... We're all hurting... Lori is, too. Don't make her suffer more..." Leni gently made the contact. "Luna, please. She isn't the bad guy, here."

Luna's foot came off of Lori. "Whatever dudes..." She sped out, not looking back.

Leni helped her closest sister up. "I'm sorry she did that..."

"Is she right? Did I really-"

"Lori, its not your fault. In time, they'll all forgive you, you're one of us after all."

"How do you-" It then hit her. Leni went through it, time and time again, with all her tiny errors here and there. But Leni kept seeing the bright within darkness, so maybe she was right. "...Oh, Leni."

"You know I love you, and we'll get through this together. Lincoln will be brought back to us, and we'll all be having a party for him."

"I couldn't ask for a better sister, Leni. Thank you."

The two returned to their beds, after Leni locked the door, to prevent another Luna incident.

 **Month Four, Week Four - One Week Before Shattered**

Lori took a walk, heading down a few blocks. She felt she needed to get out of the house, and just relax. This was more of Lynn's thing, and if it helped her, it could help Lori as well.

It was around 6 o'clock, a steady part of the day. The streets and sidewalks around were nearly vacant, which helped Lori. She had her blue sweater on, both hands on pockets. She only cared about going forward, and nothing was enteriny her mind. She reached the fourth block, when something happened.

A pair of hands seized onto her, one covered her mouth, and the other around her waist. "MMMMMPHHHHH!" Lori tried to get out of this grip lock, but the person behind her was now pulling her away from the street. Lori did her best to land a kick.

Then, she was flipped right to the ground, finding herself behind a house she knew was empty. She turned to this violator, who wore a black mask, and seemed like a brute in size.

"Guhhh! He-" She was punched, and her resistance stopped completely.

 **Minutes Later**

Lori, engulfed with a headache, jumped up once awaking, remembering where things were left off. She took a look around, not seeing the masked assailant anywhere around. But she felt her bottom was cold, and realized why; her shorts were pulled down to her feet, and blood was visible.

"No, no, no!" She had a hard time walking straight. She pulled up her shorts, and was slowly taking steps to the sidewalk. "Someone! Huhhh... Help!"

She grew dizzy at the though of being raped. A middle aged woman had rushed from the opposite side of the street, talking, but Lori could not make out her words. In a minute, she was trying to accept it, understand what just happened. Everything was rushing inside, and Lori was being bombarded with the shock.

Her eyes moved around the place, trying to get a grip back on stable ground. "Luhhh... Lincoln... Where's Lincoln- Where is.. " She dropped to her knees, as the woman dialed 911.

 _Lincoln, where is... Its my fault, its my punishment. I deserved to be raped. I earned this..._

 **Now**

They never found the guy behind the atrocious act. Lori reconnected back with mom and dad, both of them being concerned for her safety and well-being. She assured them everything was fine, even if it wasnt.

Lori sat alone in the kitchen, tapping her fingers on the surface, humming slowly. Then, the phone rang. She picked it up.

 _"Loud residence? We have some new information concerning one Lincoln Loud. if you could kindly come down to the station so that we may share our findings?"_

Lori hung up, and with such excitement, she screamed to the others.

"THEY HAVE NEWS ABOUT LINCOLN! I'LL BE BACK, YOU GUYS!"

She sped away from the driveway, and arrived ten minutes later to the station- Where she got the bad news. He was found dead already, but the news had come late, and there was nothing else after that.

 _He was dead... He... was..._

She then left as quickly as she came, in complete distraught. Lori waited for nothing in the comfort of her seat. She looked in the mirror, and saw Lincoln there. He waved at her.

"Lincoln?! They said you were dead!"

He shook his head. "I'm here, Lori. I've always been here. Take me home now?"

She smiled, and nodded frantically. "Of course, whatever you want!"

And with that, Lori drove back home.

The happy ending for everyone was here. Leni was right, and hope was once again restored. It was over, and Lori survived the maelstrom. She looked back at him, and she found reason to be happy again.

* * *

 **AN: I hope there's satisfaction. Meanwhile...**


End file.
